The Goddaughter in Ravenclaw
by LaGO-GO
Summary: When Gaele Reeds finds out she's a witch, and finds her life spiraling down a whirwind. However hard she tries to make her life seem a little normal once more, she finds that it keeps getting wierder and wierder. Draco and OC


Hey there! I'm Carla and this is one of the many fanfics I have written so far. This is onw is kind of slow, before we have some Draco action, so bear with me. But not only do we get Draco in here, but a little Vampire action as well. Hope you like the intro.

Sleeping Beauty On Drugs.

By the time Gaele found out she was a witch, she had long since stop believing that little dwarfs existed and that she needed to eat her vegetables to scare the monster in the closet. It was well done over with.

She was sixteen.

Her parents had filed for a divorce three months before that and she didn't care much about anything, now that she lived with her mother, who had snatched her the privilege of seeing her father, who now was doomed to live in the streets, feeding off of soup lines. He had lost his job at the Stock Market, which was why her mother filed for a divorce and now they were off living in LA with her rich stepfather. Everything seemed to be getting worse, not only internally but externally too. The constant yelling at the table and lock downs in her own room didn't help either. She had to stand for constant arguing that turned violent in her parent's bedroom. But in the morning Gaele simply didn't care whether, her mother Jewel Reed's blue and purple eye shadow has blown up in her face, or if those were bruises that she could not conceal, given to her by Marvin Cornerstone.

During her summer vacation residing in North Hollywood in Marvin's vacation home, Gaele was visited by Dumbledore. He showed up as a representative of Stanford University. Her parents were stunned that she was getting an offer despite her young age. However Gaele was actually finishing High School in three years instead of four. Faster than the common time it was suppose to take. Even though she was very calm about the offer, inside Gaele was very elated with the thought of leaving her parents 300 or so miles behind. So she accepted to have an interview in a week.

Sure she was going to miss the two friends, who were seniors anyway, she had made in the private school she had been installed in, but they encouraged her to take the step she was about to give. Peter was jealous and Paul told her that this was everything she had ever desired, not only academically but also homely. So that next weekend, Dumbledore and Gaele sat in a restaurant, eating Chicken Cordon Bleu, when Dumbledore began his confession of having arrived to tell her other news.

"You're not?" Gaele asked, when Dumbledore said he wasn't the representative of Stanford.

Gaele lay low though. Her mother had her taught six year of taekwondo. She would be okay if this man tried anything funny in a room full of people eating peacefully.

"Gaele, I'm a professor at Hogwarts, a school in England. I am a wizard and you are a witch."

The words rang in her ears, for minutes. Had she heard that correctly? She narrowed her eyes at him with a questioning expression.

"No Gaele, you've heard me correctly. Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said.

"You must be mistaken. I am not- I've never experience any sort of magic!" she said low toned but a bit desperately. "The most magic I've felt I used, was when i turned four and I finally managed to blow the candles out, and last semester when I tried my first puff of weed!" She should be dreaming, but usually at this point she would wake up. Except she didn't.

"Gaele, there is an explanation for that." Dumbledore began, as Gaele stared down at her plate looking for the answers silently in her spoon. She closed her eyes as he continued. "The parents that raised you, are not your real parents. You were under a spell to not be identified in the wizarding world. Your real parents are hospitalized and have been since you were six months old. They are as I can put it as painlessly as I can, not in their right mind."

Great she thought. First her life was not turning out the way she thought it would. Now she was a freak, daughter of two crazy people. "So why are you here? I've grown used to this world! What good would it do me to go back and meet them? I think that maybe you should leave me here, and I won't acknowledge this. I'll pretend this never happened." Gaele made to get up, but she found that she couldn't, she felt like she weighed ten time her normal weight. This was Dumbledore.

"Gaele, you have to understand, one more thing. Your parents made me your godfather. You are not in a safe environment here. Jewel cannot defend herself, so it is possible that she can't even defend you. I have a responsibility over you, now that the spell has been lifted."

"But why was the spell broken?" she asked, thinking in the back of her mind how ridiculous it sounded to be talking in magical terms. Suddenly she felt like sleeping beauty being awaked form her long sleep. It's not like she felt bad or anything. She just couldn't believe it. She was just lost.

"When your parents filed for a divorce, your home ceased to be a safe place for you." he answered, calmly with glint of kindness in his eyes.

This did the opposite to Gaele. She actually was beginning to feel very angry at this! How had this happened? No matter how horrible her home life was becoming, the simply was no place like home!

"You will come, Gaele, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

"What dangers am I running from?" she asked.

"The ones that turned your parents insane." He said. "I can't really say anything here, and I know you don't trust me entirely. But your parents were once normal sane wizards like you and I. they were doing a job for the Wizarding Government. They were what you would call Secret agents, like in those movies, with that James Bond character."

Gaele started smiling. Was this guy serious? How was she to believe such idiotic stories? But somehow she was beginning to. However she still wanted to get up now and leave, but the chair would not budge.

"Gaele, I know you do not like this one single bit. But this is for your own safety." He finished.

Gaele had to admit, that despite the craziness coming out of his mouth, she felt she could trust the old man. She sighed and the weight was off of her.

"Better?" he asked as they exited the restaurant.

She nodded.

As they arrived to her house, he explained to her the rules of Hogwarts, and when the school year started. He also told her that he would be giving her all summer lessons for her to catch up on the five years of magic she had missed. It came to her as a shock to hear this, but thought that she might as well do it. She had nothing else to do this summer, but to smoke with her friends.

"Do not worry. Your parents were very talented, and by what I've seen of your academic record, you will not have trouble accomplishing five years of magic, in three months."

She thought it would be hard, but didn't say anything about it. instead she asked one question she had been curious to know the answer to since they exited the restaurant.

"Professor, what are my parent's surname?"

"Their names are Michael and Michelle Outback." He responded, "but I'd be wise to keep your current surname until you turn seventeen."

She nodded.

When they arrived to her house gate, they said their farewells and she went inside crossing the long lawn. She looked back to see him but he was gone. She shrugged it off, as something that wizards knew how to do and that she would eventually learn.

As she walked into her house, she yelled. "I'm in!" and her mother ran from the living room to the foyer and took her in her arms, while her step-father clapped enthusiastically.

But as she was smashed into her mother by her forces in that bone-crushing hug, fully exposed to the smell of her expensive perfume, she couldn't help but think that Outback was such a cool last name.


End file.
